Love Story
by HinaHyuga
Summary: As she sang the song she walked down the memory lane, and there she made him see what she had to do and feel to be where she was at the moment.  Song FIc


********

****************

Love Story

It was a unusual breezy night on summer and everyone who was 18 to 30 was hanging out in a small bar called Grooves. While everyone talked and drank, Hinata sat in the back getting ready for her preformance.

27 and the only job she had found in the small town was singing at night. "Sweet cakes your on in 15" A male called making nod.

"Let's do this Hina" She told herself and went to the stage. As she walked towards the mic her long black hair dance along with the light and her smile made her face glow with beauty.

She glance at the croud and with that one glance she saw him. Naruto Uzumaki, her greatest love, with his arms wrapped around the woman he left her for. But that was 3 years ago, Hinata wasn't the same.

She smiled at herself and brought her lips close to the mic. "Good night everyone" She said loudly. "I would be starting tonight with a slow song just to get you couple out there in the mood" She said.

She watched as his eyes winded with surprise. "Oh Naruto, I'm no longer a girl" She said.

********

**************__**

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.

__

Flash Back

A 3 year old girl sat in the green grass staring at the small ants come and go from their little home. The summer sun was hot that summer which made her pretty little eyes squint to keep the bad sun away.

All alone and with nothing to do she decide she need new friends, but no one was there to be friends with her, her brother had gone away and her mom was to busy to play.

"Hinata, Hinata" She heard her cousin yelled making her tiny little heart lit up with happiness. She jumped to feet and turned around just to find her brother running her way with another boy by his side. "Hinata , this is Naruto. He's my friend" Her brother announced proudly.

The word friend made the small girl even more happy. "Is he my friend too?" She asked.

"Well of course silly" The boy said with a smile.

"We three are the best of friends" Her brother announced and somehow in her small brain she understood that she wouldn't have to play alone again.

End Of Flash Back

__

**I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.**  
**See you make your way through the crowd,**  
**And say, "Hello", **  
**Little did I know,**

__

Flash Back

_11 years later, Hinata was no longer a little girl. She was now a girl, a girl who understood too much for her age._

__

It was march and it was her very first dance but she didn't know she had to pick a boy to come with and so she sart alone as she watched the other girls have fun. She didn't like the other girls, they made fun of her because she was quiet and liked books, but she didn't care, she knew that someday she would meet good friends.

"Hey Hina... what are you doing here all alone?" A male voice made her jump. She turned around to find none other than her friend Naruto.

"Oh- H-h-i Naruto" She whispered.

__

"Come on let's dance" He said with a smile. He took her hand and dragged to the dance floor. As they dance, she could feel her heart pounding loudly and her knees shook with fear. She looked up at his handsome face and then she understood what was going on.

__

End Of Flash Back

__

**That you were Romeo, **  
**You were throwing pebbles,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**  
**And I was crying on the staircase, **  
**Begging you, "Please don't go".**

She looked at him and smiled, she knew he knew she was singing about him.

She remember the gazes she used to steal just to get one glance at him, she never thought it could be real. She wasn't strong enough to tell him but her father hated him but she needed him, oh how she needed him.

____

**And I said,**  
**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.**  
**You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

She watched as he mouthed the last words along with her, it's was their words... it used to be.

__

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you,**  
**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,**  
**So close your eyes, **  
**Escape this town for a little while.**

__

Flash Back

17 now, Hinata wasted no time on mindless games, like dating, she was a focus young woman but there were always times were things weren't great and she would just run away and take a break.

On a windy night of November, Hinata swang herself in the lonley dark park. The words from the girls in her school rang loudly in her head. She was not loved, she thought.

"No one loves me" She cried.

"I love you Hina" A male voice said. Before she knew it her lips were attack, but she wasn't afraid... she knew it was him.

End of Flash Back

**'Cause you were Romeo, **  
**I was a scarlet letter,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**  
**But you were everything to me, **  
**Begging you, "Please don't go".**

She remember that night after night she would sly down her window and there he was waiting for her. Every night they would kiss and the would cuddle. She remember how happy she was.

She mostly remember the night he told her, he was leaving. It broke her poor little heart in two, but even then she promised to wait and love him still when he came back.

________

**And I said,**  
**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.**  
**You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

**"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**  
**This love is difficult, but it's real.**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."**

At last, the best past was about to come and she smiled as the rythem grew soft and she began to sang.

________

**Well, I got tired of waiting,**  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**  
**My faith in you was fading, **  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said,**  
**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**  
**I keep waiting for you, but you never come.**  
**Is this in my head, **  
**I don't know what to think,"**

**You knelt to the ground, **  
**And pulled out a ring and said,**  
**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**  
**I love you, and that's all I really know.**  
**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, **  
**It's a love story, baby just say yes."**

After all the waiting and suffering he was back and ready to be with her forever. Her dreams were finally coming true, or she thought.

Three months later, after the proposal, he called off. He had found the love of his life, another woman. Her name was Katherine, Alexa knew her, she use to pick on her on school.

She cried and a little bit inside of her died but now she was back and he was gone.

________

**We were both young when I first saw you...**

She let the last verse flow and then smiled when she was done. She had taken him down the pain he put her in, she didn't want to feel this way but she was glad had found someone else that wasn't him.

Now it was time to start her real love story.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking this isn't a real NaruHina Story... well I just been listening to this song and I wanted to give it a twist on a the plot area. I might be doing something else, like a sequel or something but I dunno. **

**Well let me know what you think. REview! ^^ (Sorry about the grammer)**


End file.
